Unknowing
by WolvesandDogs
Summary: Korra adopts a little girl soon after Harmonic Convergence, but she never told her daughter she was adopted. What could go wrong? Is she lying to her daughter or everyone else? R&R


It had been three long years since Korra has been to Republic City. After Harmonic Convergence, Korra had stayed in the Water Tribes to help them stable themselves. After that was done, she had stayed at her home in the Southern Water Tribe before traveling around the world to fulfill her Avatar duties.

As Korra stepped off the boat, Mako, along with the rest of the New Team Avatar, ran up to greet her. They were all stopped short when they saw a small child in Korra's arms.

She called out, "Hey guys!"

Mako was the first to ask, "Who is that?" He didn't quite know what to make of the child in Korra's arms.

Smiling, Korra said, "This is Umikei. She's my daughter." Seeing her friend's shocked faces, Korra rolled her eyes and added, "She's adopted." She made it seem as if that was obvious, but her friends were taking a moment to calm down.

Bolin, Asami, and Mako were trying to grasp the information. Bolin was confused but growing excited. Asami was a bit skeptical, but she was slowly accepting the news. Mako didn't know what to think.

Korra, the girl he still loved but would not admit it, adopted a little girl. It made him wonder if she gave up on ever having a family of her own. If she did, then Mako was at a loss if he ever wanted to mend their relationship. He knows he and Asami just broke up over a month ago, but that breakup was truly mutual.

Mako would rather get back together with Korra, but he wouldn't chance his relationship with Korra getting in the way of Korra's relationship with Umikei. At this point, the best option he sees is to let Korra and Umikie have each other to themselves. He never liked the idea of anyone having a stepfather, but to him, it was close to becoming adopted. Mako only had a problem with this because of his childhood; he raised his brother alone rather than be taken to the orphanage. No one ever adopted in pairs.

Seeing Korra with the child, Mako realized that adoption wasn't exactly the worst option. It was definitely better than growing up on the streets.

The thing Mako didn't understand was why would Korra adopt now. She was the Avatar. She had no time to be a full-time mother. Plus, Korra wasn't someone that knew how to handle kids well, and outside of the airbender kids, she hasn't dealt with them at all. She was a twenty-one year old who has been learning how to bend the elements all her life. It's not like she has several kids already and has everything down pat. Not to mention, she isn't even in a relationship much less married. She doesn't have someone by her side to help her.

Now that Mako thinks about it, if Korra didn't say Umikei was adopted, he would have thought Umikei was her biological daughter. They looked so much alike from their blue eyes to their dark brown hair. Even their features were similar, and her hair was done up in a similar way to Korra's. It would make sense if she was full on Water Tribe, but Mako wondered if the little girl was exclusively of one nation. The child had a pale skin tone almost as pale as Mako's, so the suspicion was obvious. Still, he did not doubt her word that Umikei was adopted.

As Bolin started to ramble on how cute Umikei was, Asami curiously asked, "How did you end up adopting? You don't seem like the kind of person that would do that sort of thing."

Korra told her friends, "She was with Katara before I took her. Katara said that her father died before she was born, and her mother died having her, so when I got Umikei was only a few months old. She's two now. I know her mother was Water Tribe, but I think her father was only half watertribe."

Mako asked, "How did her father die?"

Looking at Mako, Korra answered, "I think Katara said he was in some sort of hunting accident... Those things happen too frequently."

Thinking of such a young child without parents pained Mako. He lost his parents at the age of eight, so he could relate to the little girl.

Setting Umikei on the ground, Korra said, "Umikei, why don't you go say hi to some of my friends."

Taking a step forward, Umikei timidly said, "Hello."

Bending down to her level, Bolin friendly said, "Hey Umikei. I'm Bolin. That is my brother Mako, and that is Asami." He was pointing to them as he named them.

Staring at the earthbender, Umikei asked, "You fwiends wif Mommy?"

Bolin said, "Yea."

Taking hold of her mother's hand, Umikei stepped back as if that was enough introducing for the day. Korra smiled down at her little girl. Then she said, "I think Umikei is done meeting new people today. Sorry, she's a bit shy, but we're working on that."

Her friends nodded, and over the years, they grew to know Umikei well. She and Korra moved into Air Temple Island, and Tenzin was the hardest to convince that Umikei was adopted.

Against their better judgement, Korra chose not to tell Umikei that she was adopted. She didn't even tell the girl that her father was dead; she just said he wasn't around.

Oddly enough, the one who spent the most time with Umikei, other than Korra, was Mako. He had taken to the girl because of their similar backgrounds.

* * *

><p>The four year old was running on Mako's heels trying to catch him in their intense game of tag. He had offered to watch the little girl for the day. Korra was walking up on them when she heard Mako yowl in pain.<p>

Running up to them, she asked, "What happened?"

Tending to his scorched ankle, Mako said, "She burned me." Seeing Korra's apparent look of shock, Mako said, "Well, I guess we know what bender she is."

Bending down to heal Mako, Korra asked her daughter, "Did you know you could firebend?"

With tears in her eyes, Umikei said, "No, Mommy. I didn't mean to burn Mako."

Seeing the girl in tears, Mako said, "No, Umikei. Don't cry. I'm fine." Looking to Korra, who was currently trying to heal his ankle, he said, "Tend to Umikei." He knew his ankle could wait a minute or two, and Umikei was having a mini breakdown.

Korra sat her, now crying, daughter on her lap. Rubbing her back, Korra gently shushed her daughter until Umikei was just making a whimpering sound. Then she said, "It's ok Umikei. It's ok. Mako knows you didn't mean to hurt him."

Umikei looked to Mako, and as fresh tears started to fall, she sniffles, "I'm sor-ry Ma-ko."

Holding out his arms, Mako said, "It's ok." The little girl crawled over to Mako and fell into his arms. Rubbing the girl's hair, Mako told her, "It's alright. I forgive you." Umikei had her hair down today. It went just past her shoulder blades and was cut straight across.

While Mako tried to convince Umikei that he was fine, Korra went back to healing Mako's ankle.

* * *

><p>Umikei had begged Mako to take her to the park earlier in the month, and he finally got a day off of work when she didn't have school. They are currently sitting down on the fountain eating ice-cream. Well, Mako's eating ice-cream.<p>

Umikei is just staring at hers.

Noticing the usually peppy seven year old spacing out, Mako asked, "Are you alright?" When she didn't answer the first time, Mako repeated, "Are you alright?"

Snapping out of her trance, Umikei looked to Mako and said, "Yea. Why?"

Mako mentioned, "You haven't touched your ice-cream."

Not wanting to face him, she looked at the ground. Sighing, she grumbled, "Yea."

With concern, Mako asked, "What's the matter?" When he didn't get an answer, he added, "You can tell me."

Looking back to Mako she asked, "You wouldn't tell Mommy?"

Shaking his head, Mako said, "No." Of course he would if it was something major, but he didn't tell her that.

Crossing her arms, Umikei said, "Mommy told everyone I'm adopted."

Mako felt sorry for the girl because up to this point, she had not known Korra wasn't her real mother. He, along with Asami and Bolin, had tried to explain to Korra that when Umikei found out, she was not going to be thrilled, and she was probably going to be down for awhile. They told Korra that the earlier Umikei knows the better. Apparently, Korra finally told her.

Resting his hand on her back to comfort the girl, Mako admitted, "It's true. I don't know how much Korra told you, but your parents aren't around any more."

Shaking her head, Umikei said, "No. I mean, Mommy told everyone else that I'm adopted. She never told me, and when I asked about it, she told me not to believe what I hear. She told me that she was my real mom."

Knowing that Korra did in fact adopt Umikei, Mako told her, "I'm sorry, but your parents really are dead. I don't mean to sound blunt, but that's the truth."

With tears threatening to fall, Umikei asked, "Why would she lie to everyone. I'm her daughter."

Mako told her, "You are. No one ever said you weren't. We know she's your mother."

Staring at her melting ice-cream, Umikei said, "She told me a few days ago that everyone thinks I'm adopted except me, her, Gramp Gramp, Gran Gran, and Katara. Why does everyone think I'm not her daughter. I mean, we look alike."

Curious what Korra may have told Umikei, Mako asked, "What did she tell you about your father?"

Sighing, Umikei admitted, "Nothing except that he wasn't around."

Rubbing the back of his head, Mako tried to comprehend the situation. Korra had told her daughter a lie. It was an obvious lie as well. All he could think to say was, "I'll talk to your mother when we get back."

Leaning into Mako, Umikei half whispered, "I hope your my dad."

Putting an arm around Umikei, Mako wished that were true; even though, he knew it wasn't. Sure, he loved Umikei like a daughter already, but he knew Korra wouldn't have lied about Umikei's adoption for this long. Then again, would she rather lie to the world or her daughter?

* * *

><p>Dropping Umikei back off with Korra, Mako mentioned, "Korra, I need to have a word with you."<p>

Moving some stuff around in her house, Korra asked, "About what?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mako said, "Umikei said you told her she wasn't adopted." Seeing Korra stopped what she was doing, Mako added, "She said you told her that you were her real mother... You shouldn't lie to your daughter Korra."

Sighing, Korra looked to the ground and admitted, "I didn't lie to her."

Confused, Mako asked, "Wait. What do you mean?"

Not knowing Umikei was peeking out from in her room, Korra said, "Mako, Umikei wasn't exactly adopted."

Still confused, Mako asked, "Then what was she?"

Korra admitted, "I am her real mother. Her parents never died, and she has always been mine."

Mako couldn't believe it. Umikei was right. Korra was her real mother. That only left Mako with one question. If Korra told Umikei her father wasn't around, who is he? The thought of someone abandoning Umikei was infuriating to Mako. Before he searched for Umikei's father to ask how he could abandon such a sweet little girl, Mako asked, "Who is her father?"

Looking to Mako, Korra said, "You are."

Mako felt as if the wind had just been knocked out of him. Umikei is his daughter. He never imagined that she was actually his. Undoubtedly he loved the little girl like his own, but he didn't believe she was his.

As Mako stood there dumfounded, Umikei ran up to Mako and launched herself at him as she called, "Daddy!". Caught off guard by the impact, he thudded to the floor, and looked up at his daughter who was now happily clinging to his chest. Her smile went from ear to ear.

Not knowing what else to do, Mako hugged his little girl tight.

Squeezing him tighter with every word, Umikei said, "I love you Daddy! I love you! I love you! I love you! Will you take me more places now, and spend even more time with me?"

Lifting her up slightly, Mako said, "Umikei, I wouldn't have it any other way." Giving her another hug, Mako meaningfully stated, "I love you too Umikei."

After Umikei finally let Mako stand again, he asked Korra, "Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter? I loved Umikei like she was my own, and come to find out, she is my own."

Korra admitted, "I didn't know how you would react."

Taking Korra's hands in his, Mako looked into her eyes and told her, "Avatar Korra, I love you and our daughter. You don't have to worry what I'll think about anything."

Hugging her father again, Umikei asked, "Does this mean we are a family?"

Korra smiled and told her daughter, "I don't know." Looking to Mako, Korra asked, "Does it?"

Nodding, Mako ruffled Umikei's hair and said, "Yea, it does."

* * *

><p>Mako and Korra started dating again, and got married after Umikei turned nine. A year later, Umikei was thrilled to become a big sister to her new brother.<p> 


End file.
